


When One

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	

The Evil Queen had Regina pinned to the wall, blue flames bordering on purple swelling up and around them. Emma was frantic, straining against the magic that held her in place. Sure, she and Regina were barely friends; maybe not even that, but this woman was her son’s other mother. That one fact bonded them permanently, with something stronger than magic. They were something besides family and something beyond friends.

“You’ve become weak, Mayor Mills.” The Evil Queen started in on her tirade again. “The way that you insist on allowing all of this hell to befall you upon others behalf. Back when you were me… that would never have happened. If you would’ve just let Emma go on that mission to the Underworld without you, then we never would have lost Robin. You love too much, Regina, and the more that you love, the more you have to lose. Henry has weakened us enough on his own and you know that neither of us will ever be willing to allow him to be taken away from us. Adding Ms.Swan and her posse of heroes is too much. You’ve gone beyond my ability to save. I’m going to have to remove your bleeding hero’s heart from the equation before I can get anywhere. I’m sure that you will forgive me someday.”

“Really now? Even the darkest portions of my soul love Henry? I should have known. That’s why you haven’t killed Emma, isn’t it? You know that if the Savior dies, Henry would never forgive you. No matter how much you look like me.” Regina pushes back at her darker half. From her vantage point on the dewy cold ground, Emma can see the cords of Regina’s neck standing out on end. Light magic pours from the palms of the mayor’s hands. “He would never accept you. You are the embodiment of everything opposite of what he stands for. You are anger and hate, pain and rejection, jealousy and every other nasty thing that I buried deep down inside of myself, but you know what, _Regina _? You’re _me _and I _accept _you.”______

______“Gina! What are you _doing _? Fight back!” Emma forces the words out past the bounds of the curse that she was under. She watched helplessly as Regina advanced on the Queen., wincing only slightly as the now purple flames engulfed her. The Evil Queen faltered, stumbling back, thrusting her hand into Regina’s chest. Regina mirrored the motion in turn, simultaneously grabbing a fist full of The Queen’s hair and forcing the two hearts to combine into one.___ _ _ _ _ _

________A flash of light blocked Emma’s vision for a while and she was sure that she’d missed something, something important, and she blinked the spots from her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Regina knelt in the grass, gasping as Emma scrambled to get to her. Usually perfectly coifed hair stuck out in all directions and black hose were lined with runs. Both women leaned back against a tree to wait for David in the pickup to get them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where’d she get to, Regina? What happened?” Emma asked, needing to understand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She’s inside of me again. We’re one, but not in the same way. I don’t have anything to fear anymore.” Regina says by way of an answer. Emma had hundreds more questions but knew to leave it alone at least for the time being._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She said that you cared about me.” technically this was a statement and not a question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are the mother to my son.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are the mother to my son as well. That doesn’t have to mean anything”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What if I want it to?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then we can discuss this later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
